Gutter protection systems such as gutter screens attempt to direct water into the gutter while preventing debris from entering the gutter. The screen should be designed so that it does not itself become clogged with debris and is securely attached to the gutter. However, some conventional gutter screens have holes that often trap debris instead of allowing the debris to slide over the screen. Debris may build up in the holes and cause rainwater to bypass the holes and flow over the gutter instead of into the gutter, or may cause rainwater to build up above the gutter. The debris must thereafter be removed from the screens by hand. Thus, many conventional gutter screens are not maintenance free. Moreover, the pattern of holes in prior art gutter screens is such that, even without debris clogging, water may flow along a path that avoids all the holes in the screen and thereby flows over the screen and gutter. In other words, water is not satisfactorily directed by the gutter screen into the gutter. Accordingly, a cost-effective, maintenance-free gutter screen that directs ample rainwater to flow into the gutter is needed.